The present invention relates to a safety device for a covering device of a pipe and/or for a pipe, which can be used with a row of further pipes preferably in a form welded to one another for producing pipelines, wherein the covering device comprises a sleeve covering an inner wall of the pipe and the safety device is embodied to generate an alarm signal. Furthermore, the invention relates to a system for monitoring pipes.
Pipes that are used for pipeline construction must meet the highest quality requirements. The media to be transported through the pipelines, such as, e.g., oil, can cause great damage to the environment if they are assembled incorrectly. Furthermore, damage of this type leads to a high financial strain on the companies operating the pipeline. Before installation in an existing pipeline or before the assembly of several pipes to form a pipeline, particularly the edges and weld regions of the pipes must be particularly well protected. Covering devices can be used for this purpose, which in particular also seal parts of the inner wall located in the ends of the pipe by means of a sleeve or the like. In order to avoid damage due to incorrect use and associated impairment of the integrity of the pipes as well as tampering with the pipes, the transport and the storage of the pipes should be monitored until installation.
The object of the present invention is therefore to create a safety device that is embodied to generate an alarm signal and which can be used for the covering device and/or for a pipe. Furthermore, the object of the present invention is to create a system for monitoring pipes provided for pipeline construction.